Harry Potter und der Erbe von Gryffindor
by Chris1101011
Summary: Einer von Harrys Freunden wird mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt um Harry auszuspionieren. Doch was soll er herausfinden? Was ist so wichtig für Voldemort, das er einen Spion in Hogwarts dafür riskiert. Und warum ist Harry in Hermines Nähe auf einmal so nervö


**Rechtliche Hinweise:**

Harry Potter und alle Charaktere, Szenen und Situationen die in den Büchern vorkommen, sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fan Geschichte, alle Rechte bleiben bei J.K. Rowling, ihren Publishern und ggf. Anderen. Alle Charaktere und Situationen die nicht im Original vorkommen sondern von mir erschaffen wurden, sind mein Eigentum.

**Author's note:**

Hi, das ist meine erste FanFic die ich veröffentliche, haltet euch also nicht zurück mir Ratschläge zu geben was das Schreiben angeht. Ich weiss selbst das ich noch nicht so gut schreibe, hoffe aber das es mit der Zeit besser wird und trotzdem jemand Spaß an der Geschichte hat. Die Geschichte spielt etwa ab der Mitte von Buch 5, alle was nachher passiert ist, ist in meiner Geschichte nicht passiert. Es kann aber sein das ich später Teile von Buch 6 mit einarbeiten werde.

**Kapitel 1 – Voldemorts Spion**

Fast alle Lichter auf dem Korridor waren erloschen. Nur zwei Kerzen flackerten bedrohlich und Harry dachte sie würden jeden Moment ausgehen. Hermine drückte sich krampfhaft an Harry, sie hatte Angst. Aber damit war sie keineswegs alleine. Harry hatte ebenfall Angst, vor dem was sie erwartete wenn sie beide hier des Nachts herumschleichend gefunden werden würden. Sie hatten sich zwar den Tarnumhang umgezogen, aber Harry hatte schon oft das Gefühl, Mr. Filchs Katze könne glatt durch den Tarnumhang hindurch sehen.

Sie hatten es fast geschafft, nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie vom Krankenflügel in welchem Ron seit mehreren Stunden lag. Schwer verletzt. Mehr wussten sie nicht, man wollte es ihnen erst morgen erlauben ihn zu besuchen, aber sie konnten nicht warten. Sie mussten zu ihm, mussten es riskieren, auch wenn sie das einen Schulverweis kosten könnte.

Harry und Hermine blieben vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel stehen. Er spürte Hermines Atem in seinem Nacken und ein seltsames Kribbeln welches dadurch verursacht wurde.  
"Harry, was ist los? Warum gehen wir nicht rein?" flüsterte sie zu ihm.  
Harry schüttelte das Gefühl ab. "Nichts, alles in Ordnung."

Er öffnette langsam die Tür, nur einen kleinen Spalt und lugte hinein. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte das die Luft rein war, huschte er zusammen mit Hermine in den Krankenflügel. Sie schloss leise die Tür hinter ihnen und ging mit Harry durch den Krankenflügel nach Ron Ausschau haltend.

Hermine zog an Harrys Ärmel, dort lag Ron. Er sah nicht gut aus. Sie gingen an sein Bett, vergewisserten sich nochmals das niemand ausser ihnen hier war und streiften sich den Tarnumhang ab. Ron war fast überall am Körper bandagiert, nur ein Arm schien unverletzt zu sein. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber ein par Augenblicke später hörten sie ihn seufzen und die Augen öffnen. Er erschrak als er die Beiden ihn anstarren sah. "Harry! Hermine!" stieß er hervor. Harry ermahnte ihn leise zu sein "Psscht... Nicht so laut Ron, wir dürften eigentlich garnicht hier sein. Wir haben uns hergeschlichen. Wie geht es dir? Als du vom Besen gefallen bist dachten wir.. Dachten wir.."

Harry konnte den Satz nicht aussprechen. Er dachte sein bester Freund wäre tot. Beim Quidditch Spiel von Malfoy unfair gefoult und vom Besen gefallen, 20 Meter in die Tiefe gestürtzt, sich wahrscheinlich jeden Knochen gebrochen zu haben. Ron setzte sich auf."Es geht schon wieder. Madam Pomfrey hat mich einigermaßen wieder zusammengeflickt." Er sah zu Hermine die Tränen in den Augen hatte und seine Hand hielt.  
"Schon gut Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werd schon wieder." sagte Ron um sie zu beruhigen.  
"Ich.. Ich hatte solche Angst" sagte sie nur.

Harry legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. Da war es plötzlich wieder, dieses Kribbeln das er schon vorhin unter dem Tarnumhang gespürt hatte. Er schämte sich. Sein bester Freund lag schwer verletzt im Krankenbett und er dachte daran wie schön es war Hermine zu Berühren. Was? fragte er sich. Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Er schüttelte den Gedanken so schnell wieder ab wie er gekommen war, er würde später darüber nachdenken, lange und ausführlich. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile mit Ron, Hermine immer noch seine Hand haltend, bis er einschlief und sie sich wieder den Tarnumhang überzogen und aus dem Krankenflügel schlichen. Sie schafften es unbemerkt in den Griffyndor Turm zu schleichen, sagten leise das Passwort "Hexenstunde" zur fetten Dame und gingen in ihre Schlafsäle. Harry war sehr müde. Er schlich sich in sein Bett, zog sich garnicht erst um und schlief fast sofort ein.

Es war gerade erst 6, als Harry langsam aufwachte und merkte wie früh es noch war. Er beschloss leise aufzustehen, sich frische Kleidung anzuziehen und sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu setzen. Als er herunter kam, merkte er das er nicht der einzige Frühaufsteher war, der diese Idee hatte. Hermine saß, in ein Buch vertieft, auf einem Sessel und bemerkte ihn erst als er schon fast vor ihr stand.

"Harry" sagte sie als sie ihn bemerkte. Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite. "Ich konnte nicht wirklich gut schlafen, da dachte ich mir ich könnte auch genau so gut aufstehen und etwas lesen. Harry nickte ihr zu.  
"Hast du lust ein wenig Draussen Spazieren zu gehen? Ich bin noch ziemlich müde und ein kleiner Spaziergang an der frischen Luft wäre genau das richtige, um wach zu werden." sagte Hermine.  
"Klar, gerne. Es ist noch fast eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Frühstück."

Sie gingen hinunter aus dem Gryffindor Turm heraus und durch das Portal in den Schlossgarten. Sie gingen ein wenig herum und redeten über das Quidditch Spiel vom Vortag und ließen sich dann auf eine Bank am See nieder."Ich wünschte Madam Hooch hätte es gesehen, wie Malfoy Ron vom Besen geschubst hat. Dann wäre er bestimmt von der Schule geflogen, dieser miese kleine Bastard..." begann Hermine. Harry hatte sie selten Fluchen gehört. Er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern sie überhaupt schon einmal fluchen gehört zu haben. Er sah kurz in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen funkelten. Er schmunzelte.  
"Ja, zu schade das es keiner gesehen hat. Er wird wohl damit davonkommen."  
"Wenn Ron nicht wieder 100 prozentig gesund wird, dann gnade ihm Gott" sagte Hermine ärgerlich.

Harry dachte wieder an letzte Nacht, als sie Ron besuchten. Wie er da lag, völlig einbandagiert. Und dann fiel im wieder der Weg dorthin ein. Das Kribbeln. Er starrte auf den See hinaus. Es muss eine ganze Weile gewesen sein, denn Hermine grinste und fragte ihn "Was ist los Harry? Du guckst so komisch."  
Er sah zu ihr, besser gesagt sah er sie an. Er wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte, aber die Worte sprudelten einfach aus ihm hervor "Ich weiss nicht, es gibt nur etwas worüber ich im Moment nachdenke und mich frage was es bedeutet."  
Hermine sah ihn rätselnd an.  
"Du weisst, dass du mir alles sagen kannst Harry, wenn dich etwas bedrückt, dann.." sagte sie, aber Harry unterbrach sie.  
"Nein.. Ist schon okay. Ich will nicht darüber sprechen, es ist unwichtig. Aber danke Hermine. Ich weiss das sehr zu schätzen."  
Er lächelte und sie lächelte zurück.

"Wir sollten langsam zurück gehen" sagte Hermine und Harry antwortete mit einem Nicken. Sie gingen in den großen Saal zum Frühstück und setzen sich auf ihre gewohnten Plätze. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dachte Harry, Ron nicht hier sitzen zu sehen. Er war so sehr daran gewöhnt mit ihm zu frühstücken. Hermine schien das gleiche zu denken. Er starrte sie für einen Moment an, aber als sie zu ihm sah schaute er abrubt auf den Teller vor sich, er fühlte sich ertappt. Aber ertappt wobei? - fragte er sich.

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie Zaubertränke. Harry war es gewohnt zusammen mit Ron seinen Zaubertrank zu mixen, mit Hermine stellte es sich als sehr frustrierend heraus. Ständig verbesserte sie ihn. Aber dafür war es so ziemlich seine erste Zaubertrank Stunde in welcher Professor Snape einmal nichts an seinem Zaubertrank auszusetzen hatte. Einen bissigen Kommentar konnte er sich allerdings trotzdem nicht verkneifen "Sie sollten öfter mit Miss Granger zusammen Arbeiten, Potter. Sie scheinen es zu genießen von ihr" - er machte ein Pause - "bevormundet zu werden." Harry wurde schlagartig rot und wünschte sich das Ende der Stunde herbei.

Er und Hermine redeten kein Wort bis sie den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern für ihre Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde hinter sich hatten.Kaum waren sie dort angekommen, sahen sie auch schon Draco Malfoy auf sich zukommen, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle.  
"Na, Potter? Wie geht es deinem Freund. Ein wunder das er noch lebt, wo er doch so unbeholfen auf einem Besen ist. Diese dumme Allicia Spinnet wird es sich das nächste mal wohl zwei mal überlegen, wen sie in das Quidditch Team aufnimmt."  
Harry und Hermine funkelten ihn böse an.  
"Verschwinde hier, Malfoy." sagte Harry zornig. "Sei bloß froh das keiner gesehen hat, wie du Ron vom Besen geschubst hast."  
Malfoy lachte. "Hab ich das? Hmm. Kann mich garnicht daran erinnern."

Er lachte weiter und ging mit seinen Bodyguards rüber zu den anderen Slytherins."Ich hasse ihn" sagte Hermine leise. Harry legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und streichte sanft drüber. "Lass dich von ihm nicht ärgern. Irgendwann wird er seine Strafe dafür bekommen. Und für einige andere Sachen."  
Dann spürte Harry wieder dieses Kribbeln. Er strich weiter über ihren Rücken, er wusste nicht wie lange schon. Dann zog er schnell seine Hand weg. Hermine sah ihn kurz prüfend an, sagte aber nichts da Professor Grubly Plank nun ankam und der Unterricht begann. Ich muss mich zusammen reissen, dachte er sich.

Nach einem langen und wie Harry fand, langweiligen Tag, durften sie endlich offiziell in den Krankenflügel um Ron zu besuchen.Er und Hermine rannten die Treppen hoch, öffneten die Tür und stießen fast mit Madam Pomfrey zusammen, die sie daraufhin böse anfunkelte. "Was glauben sie wo sie hier sind?" fragte sie. "Hier wird nicht gerannt." Sie stürmte ärgerlich an ihnen vorbei.  
Die Beiden kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum sondern begrüßten Ron, der gelangweilt aus dem Fenster schaute bevor er sie bemerkte und sie zu sich winkte. "Bin ich froh das ihr hier seid. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit nichts zu tun. Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass ich noch 3 Tage hier bleiben muss. Wie soll man das aushalten?"

Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. "Wir werden dich jeden Tag besuchen kommen und wenn du willst, bring ich dir unsere Hausaufgaben vorbei, dann hast du etwas zu tun, wenn wir nicht da sein können." sagte Hermine. Ron wollte widersprechen, aber er wusste das Hermine das mit den Hausaufgaben nicht bittend gemeint hatte, sondern darauf bestehen würde. Er erinnerte sich, wie traurig und ängstlich sie gestern Nacht gewesen war und ihn angesehen hatte und beschloss ihr diesen Gefallen zu tun und sich nicht zu weigern. Immerhin hatte sie recht, wenigstens hatte er dann was zu tun.

Sie redeten noch eine Stunde mit Ron und wurden dann von Madam Pomfrey rausgeworfen "So, jetzt aber raus mit euch beiden. Er muss sich erholen und braucht Ruhe."  
Sie gingen nur widerwillig und setzten sich in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Da Harry nicht wusste was er sonst machen sollte - er würde normalerweise jetzt mit Ron Schach, oder Snape explodiert spielen - leistete er Hermine Gesellschaft bei den Hausaufgaben. Was auch den Vorteil hatte, dass sie ihm ein wenig half.

Nach geschlagenen Zwei Stunden, die Anderen waren schon alle hoch in die Schlafräume gegangen, legte Hermine ihre Feder beiseite und streckte sich gähnend "Fertig!" Harry sah erst zu ihr und dann hing sein Blick an ihr, wie sie sich streckte. Seine Augen wurden ein wenig groß und seine Backen leicht rosa. Hermine war wirklich kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren so sehr verändert, er wunderte sich, das es ihm erst jetzt wirklich auffiel.

"Harry?" sagte sie und musterte ihn wieder.  
Abrupt löste Harry seinen Blick "Tut mir leid, ich.." begann er. Hermine errötete leicht. Sie hatte gemerkt wo er hingesehen hatte. Er wollte im Boden versinken.  
"Männer..."  
"Es tut mir leid, Hermine, wirklich" begann Harry, doch sie fing an zu kichern.  
"Schon gut, mach dir keinen Kopf Harry. Ich lasse es dir durchgehen, dieses eine Mal" sagte sie schmunzelnd. "Weil du, anders als Ron, wenigstens erkannt zu haben scheinst, das ich ein Mädchen bin."

Er war erleichtert das zu hören, fühlte sich aber trotzdem schuldig. Er legte seine Feder beiseite und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Er war nicht ganz fertig geworden, aber er beschloss den Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei erst morgen Abend fertig zu schreiben.  
"Ich werd dann mal schlafen gehen" sagte Hermine. "Ja, ich auch. Ich könnte gleich hier einschlafen." sagte Harry.  
Herime lächelte. Sie standen beide auf und Hermine drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie gute Nacht sagte und auf der Treppe zum Mädchen Schlafsaal verschwand.

Wofür war das jetzt, fragte sich Harry. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal auf die Wange geküsst, bei mehreren Gelegenheiten, aber es war trotzdem sehr selten das sie das tat. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es nur getan um ihm eins reinzuwürgen, wegen vorhin. Damit er noch ein wenig verlegener sein würde, dachte sich Harry. Wenigstens schien sie es ihm nicht wirklich übel zu nehmen sagte er zu sich als er in den Jungen Schlafraum und zu seinem Bett ging, sich müde hineinfallen lassend.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück sah Harry Hedwig mit einem Brief auf ihn zufliegen. Hermine war gerade in ein Gespräch mit Parvati Patil vertieft, sah aber zu Harry als er den Brief öffnete und fragte ihn von wem er ist.

Harry nahm den Zettel aus dem Umschlag und las. "Von Schnuffel" sagte er und Hermine beugte sich zu ihm herüber um mitzulesen.

---

Hallo Harry,

Es gibt leider schlechte Neuigkeiten.  
Ich kann dir nicht alles in dem Brief erzählen, aber Dumbledore wird sich nachher noch mit dir unterhalten und dir alles erklären.  
Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst Harry. Tu nichts unüberlegtes und bleib wachsam.

Schnuffel

---

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Er und Hermine sahen sich fragend an.  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten" fragte sie ihn, aber er sah sie nur genauso unwissentlich an, wie sie ihn.  
Sie erfuhren es auch nicht, bis Harry am Abend aus Dumbledores Büro herauskam und Hermine im Gryffindor Turm alles erzählte.

Es gab einen Todesser in Hogwarts und dieser hat den Befehl von Voldemort, jemanden in Harrys Nähe unter den Imperius Fluch zu setzen. Dumbledore hatte ihm genau wie Sirius, nur raten können wachsam zu sein und auf die kleinsten Veränderungen bei den anderen Gryffindors zu achten. Ob Harry nur ausspioniert werden sollte, oder ob derjenige den Befehl bekommen sollte ihn zu töten, wussten sie nicht. Zur Sicherheit würden er und Hermine für das Wochenende gleich morgen früh zum Grimmauld Platz 12 gebracht werden, Ron müsse in der Schule bleiben, damit sich Madam Pomfrey weiter um ihn kümmern konnte.

Hermine hörte ihm schockiert zu."Es tut mir so leid Hermine.. Wegen mir bist du jetzt in Gefahr, den Imperius Fluch aufgelegt zu bekommen und wer weiss was zu tun. Nur weil wir befreundet sind und ich dir vertraue. Du solltest mir besser aus dem Weg gehen, es ist zu gefährlich."  
Hermine ging zu seinem Sessel und legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Harry, jetzt mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du kannst nichts dafür."  
Da war wieder das Kribbeln. Er spürte ihre warme Hand auf seiner liegen. Wünschte sie würde sie nicht loslassen. Er starrte sie wieder an. Hermine zögerte. Dann kam sie näher zu Harry und - Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Harry lag in seinem Bett und rief sich immer wieder den Kuss ins Gedächtnis. Ihre weichen Lippen auf den Seinen, nur einen Moment. Dann ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal hoch und Harry saß noch eine ganze Zeit lang da, bevor er aufstand um selber schlafen zu gehen. Was bedeutete der Kuss? Sie hatte danach nichts weiter zu ihm gesagt. Sie hielt einfach nur seine Hand, küsste ihn und verschwand dann. War es nur ein freundschaftlicher Kuss? Aber warum hatte sie ihn dann nicht wie sonst auch nur auf die Wange geküsst. Wollte er denn, dass es mehr als ein freundschaftlicher Kuss war? Er war sich nicht sicher. Doch eins wusste er, er würde es nicht zulassen, dass irgend jemand sie unter den Imperius Fluch brachte.

Harry zermaterte sich noch fast eine Stunde den Kopf bis er endlich einschlief.


End file.
